Calon kakak ipar Sehun
by Cherry Jung
Summary: bagaimana awal mulanya Sehun takut dengan Kris calon kakak iparnya sekaligus seniornya yang galak. Drabble . HUNHAN . YAOI . KONYOL ANEH ABSURD GA JELAS BANYAK TYPO BERTEBARAN, RnR juseyooo


Siapa sih yang tidak tahu sehun dan luhan? Pasangan paling fenomenal se SM University. Yang satu anak dance sekaligus left wing dari tim inti basket SM University. Dan yang satu lagi, anak dance dan sekaligus pemain andalan tim sepak bola SM university. Luhan yang cantik dan manja dan Sehun yang tampan juga dewasa. Tapi, jangan salah, di balik keharmonisan pasangan itu. Ada satu hal tersembunyi

Sehun itu takut sekali dengan Kris. Kakak Luhan. Senior Sehun di klub Basket dan salah satu assdos yang mengajar Sehun. Juga atasannya di acara Bakti Sosial.

Kris itu menyeramkan itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun, mau tahu kenapa?

Nah, ini kisah Sehun dengan kakak iparnya

Dulu sebelum Sehun dan Luhan jadian, Kris biasa aja sih sama Sehun. Tapi setelah Kris tahu Sehun dan Luhan dekat dan pacaran, semuanya berubah ketika Negara api menyerang:/loh:?

Jadi di klub basket dan acara baksos Kris suka menyuruh dan membully Sehun, soal test Sehun saat test beda sendiri dengan tingakt olimpiade. Untung saja Sehun suka gangguin Kyuhyun, kakak Sehun belajar buat olimpiade jadi dia sedikit tahu caranya dan nillainya gak jatuh jatuh banget deh.

Kris juga pernah marah marah sama Sehun wkatu tau Sehun pacaran sama Luhan. Kris bilang

" . . .GOODBYE" itu kata kata Kris, dengan penekanan dan tampang sangar didukung dengan alis angry birdnya. Lalu melempar bola basket sekencang kencangnya ke Sehun. Untung saja reflek Sehun bagus dan Sehun langsung menangkapnya.

Lalu saat Sehun menjemput Luhan di rumah keluarga Xi, Kris menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan sebelum berangkat

"Luhan, kalau si manusia cadel ini membuatmu sedih menangis dan marah, laporkan padaku, biar kubuat dia sekalian tidak bisa bicara dan jadi hitam seperti si Jongin, atau pendek seperti Joonmyeon" kata Kris dengan gaya coolnya lalu membanting pintu rumah dan masuk kedalam.

Luhan hanya menatap polos Kris. Awlanya Sehun sebenarnya tidak mau percaya kata kata Kris, tapi sebulan setelah Sehun dan Luhan jadian, Sehun melihat Kris menghajar orang yang iseng mencolek pantat Luhan dan hampir menggerayangi Luhan hingga Luhan menangis. dan darisitu Sehun percaya kata kata Kris.

Ah dan pernah juga Kris mengancam Sehun

"Kau. Jangan berani beraninya cium Luhan, dan melakukan hal hal yang berani kepada Luhan" kata Kris saat menemui Sehun dikencan pertama Sehun dengan Luhan saat Sehun menunggu Luhan.

Akhirnya mereka hanya bergandengan tangan dan sekali berpelukan. Selama pacaran dengan Luhan, Sehun belum pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari gandengan tangan dan sekali berpelukan. Sehun kesal sebenarnya tapi dia takut kalau Kris memergokinya. Sehun juga gengsi dengan teman temannya

Jongin, si mesum dan hitam itu sudah sering berciuman panas dengan Kyungsoo, kekasihnya yang bermata belo, jangan lupa juga di bulan ke 6 mereka jdian, mereka sudah naik saja ke 'ranjang panas'

Chanyeol si idiot saja sudah berciuman sejam setelah jadian, naik ke 'ranjang panas' di 1 tahun anniversarynya dengan Oh Baekhyun. Kakak Sehun. Sehun mau marah pasti Baekhyun nangis, dan Sehun paling ga bisa liat kakak kesayangannya yang imutnya setengah mati itu nangis

Chen si muka kotak yang kelihatannya lugu saja bahkan sudah pernah menggerayangi kekasihnya yang sekaligus sahabat baik Luhan dan partner Luhan di lapangan, Kim Minseok

Sehun frustasi

Sehun gengsi

Sehun juga mau cium Luhan

Sehun juga mau peluk Luhan

Sehun juga mau grepe grepe Luhan

Sehun juga mau membobol hole Luhan

Sehun gak mau kalah sama teman temannya.

Tapi ada daya?

Mau minta tolong sama temen temennya? Percuma apa daya? Idenya absurd semua.

Minta saran dari kakaknya yang imutnya setengah mati, Byun Baekhyun. Ga ada hasilnya.

Minta saran dari kakak sepupunya yang sama evilnya, Cho Kyuhyun, idenya ekstrim. Sehun masih sayang nyawa belum mau mati di tangan Kris.

Minta saran appanya? Gengsi dong.

Minta saran sama Changmin hyung, temannya Kyuhyun, idenya? Sama ekstrimnya sama Kyuhyun.

Tapi, sehun gak tahan mamaaaaa….

Sehun sudah terlalu lama menahan diri

Pacaran dari semester satu sampai sekarang udah tinggal sidang aja belum ngapa ngapain.

Udah ngapa ngapain sih. Tapi baru pegangan tangan dan pelukan aja. .

Sedih kan Sehun?

Jadi, maafin Sehun ya kalau suatu saat Sehun khilaf..

Dan

Ternyata

Setelah bujuk rayu ala setan dari Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol dua jam sebelum Sehun menginap di rumah Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun nekat juga.

Akhirnya 'Sehun Junior' udah pulang ke 'rumahnya'

Mamaaaa… sehun senang sekali la la la la la la~~

Akhirnya penantian Sehun berakhir juga

Sehun makin sayang aja sama Luhan

Tapiiiii

Memang Sehun salah sih terkena rayuan iblis hyungnya dan teman temannya. Di balik rayuan iblis yang indah, tersimpa akibat yang tak terduga.

Pagi ini Kris tiba tiba pulang dan masuk ke kamar Luhan saat Luhan dan Sehun masih hanya memakai underware dan tubuh Luhan penuh dengan bercak bercak merah a.k.a Kissmark

Sekali lagi

PAGI INI KRIS TIBA TIBA PULANG DAN MASUK KE KAMAR LUHAN SAAT SEHUN DAN LUHAN HANYA MASIH MEMAKAI UNDERWARE DAN TUBUH LUHAN PENUH DENGAN BERCAK BERCAK MERAH KISSMARK DARI SEHUN.

Mamaaaaaaaa… sehun janji nggak bandel lagiiii, gak ikut ikutan Jongin nonton video porno lagiiiiii…

Sehun kapok

Serius

Sehun beneran takut sama Kris

Habis kepergok, Kris langsung murka ala dewa neraka. Berteriak teriak dengan tampang cool, dan satu pukulan lolos ke muka tampan Sehun. Untung saja Luhan bangun karena terganggu dengan kegiatan Kris dan Sehun. Kalau Luhan tidak bangun dan menangis sambil memeluk Kris dan menyuruh Kris berhenti, pasti wajah tampan Sehun sudah habis.

Sehun makin mencintai Luhan

Dari situ, Sehun mencatat di dalam ingatannya.

Kalau mau 'main' sama Luhan lagi, jangan lupa kunci pintu. Urusan kissmark belakangan kan bisa di tutupin pake baju dan syal

Oh Sehun.

Kau benar benar sudah gila. Masih saj abisa berfikir seperti itu setelah kepergok kris.

Tapi, untung saja ya Kris masih membiarkan Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran setelah kejadian itu, walau dengan pengawasan ketat Kris.

Untung saja Oh Sehun. Kalau tidak.

END

A/U: halo? Adakah yang tertarik membaca drabble ini? Ya ampun haha entah kenapa seneng banget jadiin Kris dna Luhan saudaraan. Terus Sehun, baekhyun dan Kyuhyun of Super Junior saudaraan haha.. dan tiba tiba abis ngetik remember me, kepikiran gimana kalau Kris jadi overprotektif banget dan masih ada cool coolnya dan tiba tiba mau nulis dan jadinya begini, hehe.. maafkan typonya dan mohon RnR nya ^^


End file.
